The subject matter herein relates generally to electronic textiles, and more particularly, to connectors for electronic textiles.
Electronic textiles (e-textiles) are known and used as wearable technology, such as intelligent clothing or smart clothing, that allow for the incorporation of built-in technological elements in textiles and/or clothes. E-textiles may be used in many different applications, including first responder (e.g. fire and police) worn electronics systems, maintenance technician worn electronics systems, soldier worn electronics systems and the like. E-textiles are typically fabrics that enable computing, digital components and electronics to be embedded in them. E-textiles typically have electronic devices, such as conducting wires, integrated circuits, LEDs, conventional batteries and the like, mounted into garments. Some e-textiles have electronic functions incorporated directly on the textile fibers.
Known e-textiles are not without disadvantages. For example, the wearable devices are typically connected by cables and circular connectors. The cables are typically exposed and can be snagged in the field. The circular connectors may cause irritation to the body due to their shape and/or size. Some known connectors use flat flexible circuits or insulated wires that are interwoven with a nylon material, however these circuits do not allow for high speed data. The circuits are not shielded to meet EMI/RFI demands in the field, causing excessive interference with the data signals. Another problem with known e-textile connectors, such as circular connectors, is that the circular connectors are not capable of being cleaned in the field. For example, the pin and socket or pad and spring probe contact interfaces are shrouded, which enables collection of debris, which can not be easily cleaned in the field. Attempts to clean such interfaces typically lead to damage of the pins or spring probes.
A need remains for an e-textile connector that meets high speed data requirements in terms of matched impedance and electrical shielding to meet EMI/RFI demands. A need remains for an e-textile connector that is capable of meeting harsh environment demands as well as being cleaned in the field.